realistic dream
by liuxue
Summary: it felt all too real, yet, was it just something of her imagination?- ApolloArtemis, slight mature content


**Realistic Dream**

**it felt all too real, yet, was it just something of her imagination?- ApolloArtemis**

* * *

She played with the hem of her dress, finger twirling with the golden lining. Her pleated skirt seemed even more crumpled than usual as the Goddess of the Hunt sat in her chair and waited for news about her brother. With every passing second, her heart grew heavier. Her fringe kept falling into her right eye, but she made no attempt to move it. It seemed as though no one took notice of her strange behaviour. Well, Athena did make a side comment about the way she was acting, but no one else.

Finally, without Hermes entering the room even once, she stood up and walked out of the waiting room. Her patience had run thin a long time ago, but had convinced herself to wait for her brother's return. Curse her father's worthless help. That man could not get off his throne for his life. She wondered what her mother saw in Zeus. He was worthless, a cheater, a liar and absolutely oblivious to his actual wife's affections for him. No matter how many times Hera tried to get Zeus' attention, she's turned away. The huntress could not help but feel sorry for the Goddess of Marriage.

A gust of wind broke her train of thought and she widened her eyes. Her head looked both ways before she continued to walk down the hallway. Surprisingly, her steps were not even the slightest bit cautious. However, her hand was itching to touch her bow and prepare an arrow. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest; her eardrums were practically ringing in her ears from the loud sound from her vital organ. She gulped as her breathing got heavier and her heart beating got harder.

Imagine her surprise when an arm grabbed her own upper arm and dragged her into an empty bedroom, Athena's bedroom no less. When her captor released her, she subconsciously grabbed her arrow and prepared a bow with it. Her violet-blue eyes hardened as she focused on her opponent in the dark.

"Hey, sis, it's just me!" a familiar voice said. Footsteps were walking past her and just in case, she pointed her arrow wherever she estimated her opponent was. Her eyes shifted in the dark, waiting for whoever it was to turn on the lights. It seemed like the boy did not have any intentions on doing so, though.

With every passing second made the huntress even more nervous. Her eyes blinked rapidly to keep her eyes open. Her so-called underdog, Selene, was resting on the moon while waiting for her time to be up. How much she wished to be in Selene's place at that moment. Again, she heard a pair of footsteps again. However, this time, they were heading towards her. A ball of saliva was swallowed as the footsteps got closer to her.

A soft hand grasped her face gently and turned her head towards him. Even in the dark, the Huntress still could see his electric blue eyes clearly shinning in the dark. Her lips got drier as his warm breath got closer; signaling something she never knew would happen in her life. Sure she had dreamt of things like this happening, but she never knew _he_ had too.

"Artemis, just say it. And I will do as you please," he whispered, his voice airy to make sure she would listen. His melodic voice invaded her ears and her mind repeated the words he had spoken to her. Her violet-blue eyes searched the electric eyes in front of her to make sure it was not some sort of sick prank being played on her. The electric blue appeared as though they were smiling at her, twinkling like stars in the night sky.

She felt her reddish brown hair being pushed back, the hand tucking some loose stands of hair behind her ear and securely in place. The other hand that was previously holding her face fell and instead went to her small waist. He pulled her closer to him, their chest now touching. "Come on, you know what you want, Artemis. And I know how to deliver the presents that are waiting eagerly."

Artemis could hear the smirk that was dancing with every word. The words that seemed so innocent coming out of his mouth; each was traced with black lace. She knew the clear meaning behind each word. She did not want to give in; she could not risk giving in. Her vow to be eternally pure, her fellow maidens and her followers on earth; they would all look down on her, wouldn't that?

"We don't have to tell anyone," his hand gripped tightly on the belt that was on her waist, fiddling with it and waiting for her answer.

That sold her.

She lifted her head to look up at him, her eyes searching for any sort of regret in his blue eyes. Seeing none, she lifted herself up slowly, and pressed soft her lips against his slightly rougher lips. Artemis felt him smirk into the kiss, his tongue licking her lips in the process. Not knowing what to do, she gasped and her lips parted the slightest bit. The small opening was enough for him to slip his tongue into her lips to meet Artemis' own.

He opened his blue eyes slightly to see Artemis' eyes closed tightly, confusion clearly written on her face. He felt her tiny arms cautiously wrap around his neck, almost not sure if it was the right thing to do. All his answer was to pull her closer to him, their whole bodies being pressed against each other.

A moan escaped when he slipped his hand underneath her short dress, fingers dancing on her exposed thigh.

**X**

"Hey! Wake up!" Her eyes snapped open at the voice that was in her dreams. Her violet-blue eyes darted from wall to wall, asking herself if everything was really a dream. She checked her body; her clothes were still intact. However, the taste and the feeling of his fingers felt so real to her. There was no way it could have possibly been a dream, right? Her fingers touched her lips carefully, still feeling the softness of his. She could still smell the faint smell of cool mint. It was very fresh in the mind.

She looked at her brother, who was slightly glaring at her from the corner of her eye. She scratched her head and furrowed her eye brows. Her mouth was open slightly and she blinked again.

"What time is it, Apollo?" she asked. Her throat was tight and she felt like she needed to break the silence, no matter if she wanted to or not.

"10.45 am," he answered. "Father wants to see us, for some reason." 10.45 pm was the time the event had happened. Had it really all just been a dream? She gently took the covers off of her, still a little confused of her all too realistic dream.

"Thank you, Apollo. You may leave now." He heard her and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

All the while, she had never seen the ghostly smirk that was dancing on his lips.


End file.
